10 Song Drabbles
by refreshingbeverage
Summary: I have randomly selected 10 songs to write drabbles on. HandS. Rated T for language and mild adult themes.
1. Air

A series of 10 randomly selected songs

* * *

**Air – from the musical "Hair"**

Their bodies still feeling weightless, the two men became entangled in tired limbs and wadded sheets. Horatio's half-lidded eyes watched as his lover reached over to their nightstand for a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. The redhead had no objections; Rick only smoked in bed, and only sometimes. The tangled blankets pulled at Horatio's legs as his younger lover turned to light the stick. Horatio muttered something incoherent and shook his head when he was offered one. He felt Rick breathe and saw the smoke before he smelt it. It hung heavily in the air, already thick with the scent of perspiration and sex. Blue eyes watched Rick exhale after taking another drag. An arm slid behind Horatio's head, cradling him. He breathed into Rick's arm, his senses tasting the other man one last time before he fell asleep.


	2. Dear Yoko

**Dear Yoko – John Lennon**

Rick Stetler's deep brown eyes watched protectively out the large windows of the Miami International Airport. Horatio was supposed to have met up with him 45 minutes ago. The little notification next to "New York City" on the arrival board read "DELAYED". Rick wasn't as worried as much as he was just ready to see his lover again. The redhead's eyes were sad when he told him matter-of-factly that they didn't have time to talk when he was working on a case as vital as this one. Respecting his wishes, Rick refrained from calling or finding him online for the week. Everything he did was with a slight air of loneliness, everything they did at home they did together. Eating, sleeping, watching the news, and doing the crossword did little more than remind him that life is so much more enjoyable by Horatio's side.

A look of genuine happiness appeared in his eyes as he finally turned in response to his lover's call. They met up halfway between the arrival board and security. Horatio smiled for the first time in days as they just stood there, finally in each other's presence once again.


	3. Time of the Season

**Time of the Season – The Zombies**

Rick's eyes slowly drifted shut as pale, freckled hands slowly ran over his shoulders. Horatio placed a series of light kisses on his lover's neck, pulling their bodies close. The two men lounged on a thin, old blanket on the redhead's section of private beach. It was the first day of the year that they could finally relax outside; not too cold, not too hot, no bugs. There were only a few days in the spring when they could be helplessly romantic on the beach. It drove Rick wild, but Horatio loved to take things slow.

The redhead could feel his younger lover grow weak as their bodies were drawn together by his loving embrace. Thin lips began to swell as Horatio kissed Rick's hair and temple. Stetler moaned again as he felt his lover's hands rub his fur-covered chest. His arousal bulged in tightening slacks.


	4. I am the Walrus

**I Am the Walrus – The Beatles**

Rick stood there, blinking with the realization that Eric had just tried to take a swing at him. Jeremy and William from IA were holding him back and uttering mild threats. Ryan stood somewhere in the background, the glare he had been giving Rick had turned into a look of worry for his Cuban lover. Everyone knew that they were sleeping together; it didn't make them bad people, just people who shouldn't be involved in cases when the other is a suspect. Rick just stood there and listened as he was called a heartless son of a bitch.

As he walked away, he crossed Horatio's path. He had just incurred Eric's wrath, and as usual, he wanted a soft promise of make-up sex. Instead, his redheaded lover just muttered the word "hypocrite".


	5. It's Only Rock n' Roll

**It's Only Rock 'n Roll (But I Like It) – The Rolling Stones**

After every hellish dead-end relationship he had been in, Horatio was positive that Rick could never love him. They had been going steady for less than a month and he was already positive that the younger man was cheating on him. He had no idea if this was true; it just felt like it should be. Their sexual exploration stage was beginning to wind down; he knew that Rick didn't want it to.

He gave himself a good, long look in the mirror. For a brief instant, he could see himself covered in his own blood. He would lie there, dying on the bedroom floor with Rick hovering over him. Rick's beautiful brown eyes would fill with tears as he would damn himself for rushing things with his lover.

As quickly as the image came, it was gone. He shook his head, trying to forget it. He walked away from the mirror, opting to play an old record instead of destroying anything.


	6. Touch Me

**Touch Me - Bob Marley**

They were alone for what felt like the first time. It seemed to both men that it had been a lifetime since they had a fight, which astounded them. Now they were walking down the halls of IAB, talking about the film that they went to see together last weekend. Then, for no reason in particular, they stopped.

Standing alone in the halls, they faced one another. Serene smiles crossed their lips as they looked at each other with a new sense of understanding and friendship. Horatio had given Rick this look a few times before, the younger man hardly believing that it took him until now to learn what it was. He looked long into heavenly blue eyes before backing the redhead up against the wall.

Rick's eyes were closed tightly when he took Horatio's face in his hands and kissed him for the first time. But there was no resistance in the older man, just a quiet and willing acceptance. Relaxing, the brunette moved his hands to Horatio's shoulders. Their lips remained locked for a long moment before they broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry," Rick whispered, his hands and voice trembling. "I don't know what came over me".

"Don't let go".


	7. Bad Moon Rising

**Bad Moon Rising – Creedence Clearwater Revival**

The sun had set a few hours ago, Horatio was sitting in the dark out on the bedroom balcony. It was cold, autumn setting in. He pulled the blanket tightly around his shoulders as he stared out into the ocean and the dim light of a full moon hidden behind clouds. In a few hours, a major drug bust he helped plan would be put into motion. As much as he wanted to see it through to the end, he knew he couldn't.

Nor could he begin to let go of the investigation.

Rick stepped out into the night air, he was clad in only a robe. "Come to bed, Horatio. I'll make it worth your while".

The redhead just shrugged.

Softly, the younger man knelt down between Horatio's knees. "You let SWAT handle it and you're better off having done so".

"I don't think I can go to sleep or be in the mood for anything else when I know that there are good men putting their lives on the line".

Standing, Rick took Horatio's hand and gently guided him to his feet. "Please, love. Just lie by my side for a while. We don't have to do anything. I just don't want you worrying by yourself. Besides, there's a storm coming in".

Horatio quietly agreed as Rick led him over to their bed and dropped his robe.


	8. What Do You Do

**What Do You Do? – The Proclaimers**

Rick stood in the back of the hall, watching Horatio accept his promotion to Lieutenant. His fists were clenched so tightly that the muscles in his arms began to ache. All his loathing was focused on Horatio and Chief Burton. The promotion didn't bother Rick as much as the scandal did.

Seething, Rick remembered that late afternoon when he was looking for Horatio. Eventually he saw the redhead stumble out of the chief's office. His shirt wasn't buttoned properly, nor was it tucked in, and his tie was off. When their eyes met, Horatio's cheeks flushed madly and he quickly went out the nearest exit. Curious, Rick pushed open the chief's door.

Chief Burton stood at the file cabinets, turning in surprise. "May I help you, Sergeant Stetler?"

The chief's slacks were unzipped. Rick clenched his teeth behind closed lips and shook his head before leaving.

He transferred to IAB the next day, but decided not to expose them. It was for Horatio's sake…

Horatio's soft blue eyes met Rick's again. The redhead never could accept that he put his job before friendship, especially a friendship that he wanted to grow into something more.


	9. The End

**The End – The Beatles**

The lab and the gunman felt the air tighten in the shot's wake. Horatio could barely stand as Rick's body fell back against him, large and trembling hands grasping at his clothes. Everyone watched in complete silence as he slid onto the floor in a heap at the lieutenant's feet. Deep red life spilled onto the floor, Rick coughing and shaking. A scuffle came from one direction, shouts came from another, Ryan's voice from another; Horatio knelt down in the center of the confusion.

Rick's eyes opened and looked up as he felt Horatio touch the side of his face. His weakening heart skipped a beat as he felt pale hands pull off his tie and gently open his shirt. In a trance, he watched Horatio's lips, they mentioned something about Kevlar. Over his own pain he heard "you took a bullet for me".

Calleigh and Eric were shouting questions at him, but Horatio couldn't hear them. He was focused on every detail of Rick's face, the younger man looking almost serene. Lips were moving only slightly, but quickly and repetitively. Horatio put his ear to them.

"I love you".

Horatio sat there, not sure what to make of that. Shaking and his face turning pale, Rick coughed; the blood speckling on Horatio's shirt and the side of his face. Not positive of what else to do, the redhead leaned down and gently brushed their lips together. He let the younger man kiss him.

Someone shouted something about the EMTs. Horatio looked up. When his eyes went back to Rick, he had already passed out.

"Don't," Horatio whispered. "It's not your time".


	10. Another Winter in a Summer Town

**Another Winter in a Summer Town – from the musical "Grey Gardens"**

It was nearing 3 am as Horatio awakened. He turned his head and saw Rick facing away from him, blankets wrapped tightly around his bare shoulders. Sighing, the redhead sat up, wishing that they wouldn't have gone to bed immediately after fighting.

The clashing of CSI and IAB made their relationship strained at best. Arguments were coming on more often than not, and Rick's once seldom mood swings became frequent. Things were so suffocating that they talked about spending some time apart, if not breaking up entirely.

Maybe he should take the initiative and just leave.

He got off the bed slowly, doing nothing to move the bed enough to wake Rick up. As quietly as he could, he went to the dresser and opened his drawer, pulling out his clothes. Without a glance back at the bed, he pulled his old suitcase out of the closet. Aside from the jeans and T-shirt he slipped on, everything went into the baggage.

As he put his hand on the doorknob and began to slowly turn, he heard a soft mumble behind him. Turning, he watched as Rick shuffled his blankets off and reach for the vacant space in the bed. His name was slurred as his lover tried to cuddle up next to the emptiness by his side. Rick's sleep was restless, Horatio watching for long moments.

Rick's deep brown eyes opened as he felt his redhead slip into his arms. Sleepily, he watched his lover smile contentedly before pulling him into an embrace. Soft and familiar lips caressed the brunette's forehead.

"I think I'll take next week off," Horatio whispered.

Rick nodded and breathed into his lover's chest. "I'm sorry, H. You mean the world to me, but you deserve better".

"I love you".

Their eyes met before drifting closed, their foreheads resting touching as they drifted away together.

* * *

_Author's note: thanks for reading. These were quite fun and I hope to do them again some time._


End file.
